dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels by video games
V.R.V.S. Happen during the wait for the Cell Games. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 *Gohan: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 *Vegeta: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 *Future Trunks: 55,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,750,000,000 *Piccolo: 42,000,000 **Super Namek: 4,200,000,000 *Ozotto: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Goku: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Gohan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 2,750,000,000 **Super Namek Piccolo: 4,200,000,000 Broly's Third Appearance Mentioned in Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Broly's profiles and special images in Raging Blast 2. Happen after Kid Buu's defeat. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Broly: 250,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 200,000,000,000 Shin Budokai Happens after two years after Kid Buu's defeat. *Goku: 100,000,000 **Kaio-ken: 2,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 140,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 7,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 14,000,000,000 ***Spirit Bomb absorbed: **Majin: 35,000,000,000 *Goten: 10,000,000 *Trunks: 10,000,000 *Future Trunks: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 *Gohan: 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000 **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): 420,000,000,000 *Teen Gohan: 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 ***Janemba's influence: 100,000,000,000 *Piccolo: **Super Namek: *Krillin: 900,000 **Unlocked Potential: 37,800,000 ***Spirit Bomb absorbed: 25,000,000,000 *Android 18: 420,000,000 *Pikkon: *Gogeta: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000,000 *Frieza: 20,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 40,000,000,000 **Janemba: 890,000,000,000 ***(Weakend by positive energy): ***Evil energy absorbed: 1,000,000,000,000 *Cooler: 2,500,000,000 **Fifth Form: 7,500,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 6,500,000,000 **Super Perfect: 13,000,000,000 **(1st Zenkai): 10,000,000,000 ***Super Perfect: 20,000,000,000 **(2nd Zenkai): 16,000,000,000 ***Super Perfect: 32,000,000,000 *Broly: 190,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 9,500,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 38,000,000,000 *Janemba's Majin Vegeta: **Super Saiyan 2: **Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): *Janemba's clones: **Goku: ***Kaio-ken: **Vegito: ***Super Saiyan: *Kid Buu: *Janemba: 0 **Physical form: 250,000,000,000 ***Evil energy absorbed: 600,000,000,000 ***More evil energy absorbed: 850,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 7,000,000,000 **Majin Vegeta: 30,000,000,000 **Frieza possessed: 890,000,000,000 ***Evil energy absorbed: 1,000,000,000,000 Shin Budokai - Another Road Happens shorty after Shin Budokai. *Future Trunks: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 *Future Dabura: 7,200,000,000 *Future Gohan: **Super Saiyan: **Super Saiyan 2: **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): *Fighting Puppets: **Frieza: **Cell: **Android 18: **Goku: **Teen Gohan: *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: **Super Saiyan 2: **Super Saiyan 3: **Super Saiyan 4: *Gohan: 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: **Super Saiyan 2: **Ultimate ("Super Saiyan"): *Piccolo: **Super Namek: *Piccolo (Majin Boost): **Super Namek: *Krillin: 900,000 *Vegeta: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: **Super Saiyan 2: *Vegeta (Majin Boost): 111,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,550,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 11,100,000,000 *Trunks: 10,000,000 *Goten: 10,000,000 *Gotenks: 600,000,000 *Gogeta: *Vegito: *Future Fat Buu: 35,000,000,000 *Future Cooler: 2,000,000,000 *Future Meta-Cooler: 300,000,000 *Future Broly: *Future Janemba: *Future Super Buu: 220,000,000,000 **Future Cooler and Future Broly absorbed: *Future Kid Buu: 1,000,000,000,000 *Frieza: **100% Full Power: **Fifth Form: Special Age A group of Sagas in Battle of Z, each of which happen at some point after Kid Buu's defeat. Hero Road Story of Ultimate Tenkaichi. Happens a long time after Dragon Ball GT. *Hero (start): 33,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,650,000,000,000 *Hero (second collection of Dragon Balls): 220,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 11,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 600,000,000 **Super Namek: 30,000,000,000 Online Happens 216 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Power levels by...